Artakkha
by httrachta
Summary: The war is over, but a new enemy strives to take Galbatorix's throne. Can Eragon once again save his friends and family? Or will he watch as his homeland falls into ruin? Rated M for violence and intamacy. I do not own the rights for any names or characters stated in this book.
1. Prologue

Artakkha

Prologue

"Galbatorix! This battle is pointless, submit now or die to my blade!" Galbatorix laughed and replied curtly; "You are a mighty warrior, but even Vrael could not defeat me, what makes you think you can?" Lightning flashed all around the two rivals as they stood atop the tallest peak the Spine. Snow and ice whirled around them, almost as if they stood amidst a tornado.

The night sky hung low, and the air was thin. Galbatorix parried another blow from the dark warrior with Vrangr, and stabbed back at his enemy. Elsewhere, Shruikan battled against a mighty dragon, one almost the same size as Shruikan himself. The two dragons were hardly distinguishable from the storm around them. Their wings flapped like thunder, and their roars as loud as the lightning that pierced the sky. Galbatorix was impressed with his enemy, but knew only one ruler could remain in power over the land.

Once more, Galbatorix stabbed at Artakkha, parrying a series of blows before attempting to deliver his own. The warrior he fought against was his equal in strength of mind and blade, but Galbatorix would not be defeated. Artakkha dove at his mind, attempting to break the iron barriers around his consciousness, but Galbatorix remained vigilant. Flicking his blade upwards, he caught his opponent off guard as he performed a flurry of tactical movements, before bringing Vrangr down in one fell sweep. It was the same move that had allowed Galbatorix to defeat Vrael only a few days prior. As the dark warrior stumbled backwards, his last sight was of Vrangr as it sped towards him.

* * *

Artakkha opened his eyes, shrouded in darkness. His mind was a whirlpool of jumbled thoughts. He attempted to organize his consciousness, but simply could not, as if someone had rearranged the workings of his very identity. His limbs sore, he realized both his arms and legs were shackled. As he came to, his elven eyes noticed the thick black chains that immobilized him, preventing him from moving so much as an inch. Even his neck and wrists were tightly secured, though he found he could slightly move his hands about. He muttered a spell to release himself, but nothing came out of it. He cursed silently, and as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he realized his dragon lay before him, chained in a similar fashion.

Zurvack, his mighty dragon, gradually opened his eyes, and growled, shaking the whole of the cavern they occupied. Zurvack looked around, desperately trying to shatter the chains that held him in place. " _These chains Zurvack, can you break us free?" "It will take time my rider, but yes. These chains have been heavily reinforced with magic, but if you can cast the spell, I can supply the energy." "Very well"_ Replied Artakkha, knowing full the well the effort would likely leave them both unconscious.

He looked over, and saw his sword behind a glass wall. With it, his armor lay as well. Artakkha smiled to himself. _"Galbatorix was a fool if he thought he could keep us here. It was a grave mistake to leave that sword so close to me."_ Without uttering a word, Artakkha called his sword to him. The glass shattered as the sword flew through, only to land in his hand an instant later. He thought to himself _"Andlát. It his good to told you once again."_ The swords name, literally meant Death in the ancient language, as it was all it had ever known. Artakkha smiled to himself, as he began to devise a spell that would set him free. Alagaesia and Galbatorix would feel his wrath once more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Place of Dragons

Eragon sat upon the castle balcony, overlooking the land that lay before him. Ília abr du skulblaka, the place of the Dragons, had become the new home of Eragon, Blödgharm and his spellcasters, as well as the Eldunarí. Eragon thought back to the day he was forced to part from the one he loved. Arya had been one of his greatest companions, and with the revealing of their true names, he had finally understood her love for him, but at the same time, recognized her sense of duty to her people. Eragon shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked up to see his partner Saphira flying towards him. _"Hello little one."_ She said, as she landed next to him.

The castle Eragon and the other elves had built, along with the help of the Eldunarí, stretched towards the sky above them. With the name of Karzhani, it had been designed with the same principle as Vroengard, as dragons were free to walk throughout it unhindered. The entire castle had been made of white marble, reinforced with magic to prevent the dragons from damaging it. Open rooms, and ceilings that stretched two hundred feet into the air, were filled with Elvish lanterns. Vines and ornate carvings lined the walls, giving the interior of the castle a decorative feel. Massive openings, lined with marble pillars connected by an arch, represented the doorways between each room. Wooden doors, and smaller staircases led to the living quarters of the elves and riders who resided within the castle. Each room designed for its smaller residents were straightforward. They took inspiration from Du WeldenVarden, and retained a simple, but pleasurable appearance, similar to the open rooms that the dragons walked through. Since the wild dragon eggs had hatched, Eragon had been forced to find a different home for the eggs.

A massive, albeit rather conveniant cave system lay to the east of the castle. It was deep within a mountain, and after Eragon and Saphira had sealed all floor entrances, the only way into the mountain was an open cavern that could be found at the tip of its peak. To the south of the castle, a forest lay, where wild animals roamed freely, and to the west, is where Alagaesia remained. It had been nearly 5 years since the day Eragon had said goodbye to his friends, but since then, progress had been made in establishing a new order of riders.

* * *

In the time after the new Dragon-Rider pact had been made, 2 new riders had come to Eragon, while 2 more remained still with Arya and Murtagh. Murtagh had since returned to Nasuada, and served her in her efforts to bring about order to Alagaesia. Him and Arya had both agreed to train the newfound riders, before Murtagh would escort them to where Eragon resided to finish their training.

Surprisingly enough, Vanir had become one of the new riders, which Eragon found ironic due to his statements at their duel in Du WeldenVarden. Vanir's dragon, had been born with sunset orange scales, and was truly a sight to behold. Zenith was his name. The second rider, a Kull named Tur'Kan, had come to Eragon upon a maroon dragon by the name of Vurzak. Both Tur'Kan and Vurzak had originally possessed a thirst for blood, which took Eragon many months to temper. Eragon and Saphira, along with Zenith and Vurzak, watched on as Tur'Kan and Vanir sparred. Vanir had elected to wield a sword by the name of "Vindr", and Tur'Kan wielded a powerful polearm with blades on either side. He had decided to simply call it "Fang". When Eragon had asked Tur'Kan why, he had said "so any and all would remember its name". Eragon watched on, as Vanir swung his sword in a roundabout, then towards the Kull's knees. Tur'Kan parried the strike, and immediately countered with a sweep of his own. The fight carried on for an hour, until both warriors were exhausted. Eragon thought to himself; _"These two are evenly matched, they've been at it for an hour, and neither can gain the upper hand."_ "Well done both of you" Eragon said. "Vanir, you fought swiftly and as intense as ever. Tur'Kan, your weapon serves you well, and your strength matches it. Both of you rest, as we will begin our journey soon." They both nodded and left to go clean and prepare.

 _"You have grown Eragon. Oromis would be proud of you"_ Saphira said. Eragon smiled, and turned to see Blödgharm walking towards him. "Shadeslayer, when do you leave?" "Tomorrow, at dawn" Eragon replied. "Very well. Return quickly Shadeslayer, the Eldunarí grow restless. Vanir and Tur'Kan are nearly finished with their training, and more riders are needed than what we have now." Eragon nodded, and returned to his own living quarters, preparing for the journey home. _"Angela was wrong"_ He though to himself as he recalled the time when she had cast his fortune. _"Looks like I will be going back"._

* * *

3 days prior, Nasuada had contacted Eragon, asking him to return to Alagaesia to retrieve the 2 new riders. Arya could not afford to leave Du WeldenVarden, and Murtagh had been preoccupied with an uprising, led by some of Galbatorix's former soldiers. Nasuada had asked him to stay for as long as he could, so his friends might reunite with Eragon. Umaroth and Glaedr had given him no more than a week. _"The future of the riders depend on you Eragon."_ They had said as he lowered them into Saphira's saddlebags, along with Valdr and numerous others. _"You cannot afford any distractions"._ Eragon knew full well they meant Arya and Roran, though however painful he knew it would be to leave. _"Do not trouble yourself little one."_ Saphira said. _"There will come a time when you may join with Arya." "Spying on my mind are you Saphira?"_ Eragon replied as he lay into his soft bed. _"Always little one. Always."_ Eragon slowly drifted into sleep, excited about the journey he would make tomorrow.


End file.
